


What Once Had Been a Breeze

by zarabithia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn Battle, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not the Aang that he used to be, but Katara still loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Once Had Been a Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle prompts of: growth spurt, full height, adulthood, wedding, baby

One of the advantages of having a love that survived decades was being able to curl next to her husband and mentally peel away the layers that time and adulthood had added to to Aang's frame. 

She knew, consciously, that the changes could not have happened over night. The broadness in his shoulders that delighted her hands, the hardness of his abdomen that made her stomach flutter, the thickness between his legs that hastened her breath - all of those had taken years to develop. 

Katara remembered so clearly how it felt to lean down to kiss him, and how easily it contrasted to way she had to stretch on her toes these days to reach his lips. She would never forget the hesitant fumbling of his smaller hands as they caressed her skin, or the uncertainty of his tongue as they both attempted to learn how to pleasure each other. 

They were treasured memories, as first memories should be, and Katara hoped that any daughter she might ever have might know experiences as kind and as warm. 

But several years, two growth spurts, a wedding and the promise of a child had passed since then, and though the changes must have been gradual, her memories shift from the shy little boy giving her his first kiss, to the confident man sleeping beside her, with an ease that made them feel as though they had arrived with a snap of his fingers. 

It was almost enough to take her breath away, and her heart quickened at the fear of how quickly time could change other, unforeseen things in their future.

But then Aang awoke. He yawned and stretched the muscles time and work had sculpted, before taking in the fuller, softer, rounder parts that the same time had bestowed upon her. Placing a possessive hand on her stomach, his eyes sought hers.

And in that moment, he looked at her with the same adoration as he had the day of their first kiss.

It was enough of a reminder that not everything had changed, and that alone was enough to make Katara's worry flee. Pulling Aang close to her, she momentarily indulged in a thorough thankfulness for all time had given them.


End file.
